Cegukan?
by Emmadehazel
Summary: Hinata cegukan! Naruto punya cara sendiri buat atasi cegukan Hinata! Cara apa itu? Penasaran? RnR! Warning:OOC, aneh, and the gang!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Humor -?-

Rated : K+

Warning : OOC, aneh, _and the gang_.

CEGUKAN?

By :Anandh Hyuuga

"Hik, hik, hik!"

Pagi Hinata kali ini diawali dengan cegukan yang membuat semua orang menoleh. Terdengar kikik geli yang pelan dari mereka. "Eeeeng... A-ada apa, ya?" tanya Hinata gugup. Hanabi, Hiashi dan Neji melanjutkan kembali acara sarapan mereka. Tapi...

'Hihihi -?-, cegukan Hinata-nee lucu sekali!' tawa Hanabi dalam hati.

'Wah, Hinata akan tumbuh dewasa.' pikir Hiashi yang percaya kalau anak cegukan akan cepat tumbuh dewasa. Apa iya? Angkat bahu aja, lah!

'Hahahaha! Wakakak!' _inner_ Neji yang 100% OOC.

Hinata mengacuhkan keanehan mereka. Segera ia menghabiskan makanan yang tersedia diatas meja. "Hik, nyaamm, hik, nyaamm." Hinata kesulitan menelan makanannya karena cegukan yang pasti dikomen Shikamaru 'merepotkan'.

~0~

"Hik, hik!"

"Hai, Hinata! Kau sudah siap latihan hari ini?" sapa Kiba yang dibarengi gonggongan Akamaru, "Guk, guk!" Hinata hanya mengangguk malu, "Hik, hik!" Shino melenggang santai melewati mereka. "Hei, Shino! Tunggu kami!" teriak Kiba sambil berlari walaupun hanya beberapa langkah saja sudah bisa menyusul Shino. "Hik, hihi, hik!" Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang pelan tapi pasti -?-.

Latihan tim 8 kali ini diadakan di hutan Konoha. Tanpa Kurenai-sensei. Secara, dia, kan sedang berbadan dua. Sesampainya di hutan Konoha, tim 8 disuguhi pertunjukan kucing-kucingan.

"Shannarooooo!" teriak Sakura lantang sambil berlari dan mengepalkan tangannya keatas. "Hehehe." Naruto yang berlari santai, berusaha menghindar dari kejaran Sakura, tertawa dengan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di belakang kepala. Yamato-sensei susah payah berusaha menghentikan mereka, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum layaknya menonton acara komedi di tv yang ditayangkan setiap malam minggu. Eh, memangnya ada tv di Konoha?

"Hei hei, kalian sibuk sampai tidak sadar kalau kami datang, ya!" 'sapa' Kiba yang menunggangi Akamaru. Tim 7 menghentikan kegiatan mereka, kecuali Sai. Dia masih senyum senyum. "Hei, Kiba! Hei, Hinata-chan! Hei, Shino!" sapa Naruto balik. Saat Naruto mengucapkan kalimat kedua, wajah Hinata _sedikit_ merona.

Shino tidak menanggapi, sedangkan Hinata menjawab dengan "Hik, hik!" Semua yang ada di hutan Konoha, tak terkecuali serangga-serangga kecil dan hewan buas -?- tertawa kecil. "Kau cegukan, ya, Hinata?" tanya Sakura lembut. Hinata mengangguk malu.

~0~

Tim 8 dan Tim 7 latihan bersama di hutan Konoha. Saling melempar kunai, pukul-pukulan, dan tendang-tendangan menjadi tontonan gratis yang tidak laku. Pelaku-pelakunya pun tidak laku. Kecuali Sai, Hinata dan Shino tentunya. Yamato sudah naik darah, "Cukuup! Kita istirahat dulu!"

Hinata bersandar di batang pohon, "Hik, hik!", 'Uh, cegukan ini sangat menganggu.' pikir Hinata. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk disampingnya. Jantung Hinata sudah berdangdut ria. "Hinata-chan, cegukanmu belum sembuh?" tanya Naruto lembut. Jantung Hinata sudah mengganti jenis musiknya, menjadi _rock_. Hinata tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, melainkan "Hik, hik!" Dengan begitu, Naruto, ralat, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Hinata masih cegukan.

"Aku punya cara, lo, untuk menghilangkan cegukan! Kau mau tahu?" goda Naruto. Sebenarnya, sih, bukan menggoda. Naruto berkata jujur, tapi nada bicaranya yang terdengar seperti menggoda.

Mata lavender Hinata berkilat cerah, 'Aha! Hik, hik!', Hinata menoleh, "Apa i-itu, Naruto-kun? Hik!" tanya Hinata malu-malu anjing, eh, malu-malu kucing maksudnya.

"Dengan dikagetin! Kalau kamu mau, aku bersedia ngagetin kamu!" nah, ini dia godaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Wajah Hinata memerah malu, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke! Ehmm... Apa, ya! Oh, ya!" Tiba-tiba ada lampu bohlam yang menyala di ubun-ubun Naruto. "Hinata, Hanabi diculik!" Hello, Naruto! Sepertinya itu keterlaluan.

Hinata terdiam, sedikit terkejut, lalu, "Hik, hik!" seketika tulang punggung Naruto terasa patah, lunglai seketika. "Uhmm, bingung aku!" Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dahi dan menepuk-nepuknya. "Hehehe, Hinata! Neji kecelakaan dalam misi! Tangan dan kakinya patah, kepalanya bocor!" Itu, sih bisa membuat jantung Hinata berhenti berdetak, Naruto! Tapi, anehnya, Hinata tidak terkejut atau kaget sama sekali, dan berkata, "Neji-nii tidak ada misi minggu ini. Hik. Dia baik-baik saja. Hik." Oh, polosnya Hinata. Dan untukmu, Naruto... _Poor_, Naruto. Naruto tambah lemas.

"Ayahmu meninggal!" Teriak Naruto. Tiba-tiba Hiashi sudah datang dan menjewer telinga Naruto. _Double poor_, Naruto! "Aawww! Eh, iya! Maaf, Hiashi-sama! Maaf!" Naruto memohon pada calon mertuanya itu -?- Kalau begitu, sih, bisa batal jadi calon mertua! Hihihi -?-. Hiashi meninggalkan hutan dengan mengumpat macam-macam. "Huh, calon menantu kurang****! Dasar! Awas, kau ya!"

'Naruto-kun keterlaluan!' marah Hinata dalam hati. Tapi, diluarnya masih normal, kok! "Hik, hik! Naruto-kun...," Naruto menoleh dan ketawa-ketiwi normal. Yeee, kalau Naruto ketawa-ketiwi, kan berarti masih normal!

"Ya, maaf Hinata-chan! Aku berjanji tidak mengulangi lagi." Naruto mengusap-usap telinga merahnya yang masih sakit. 'Huh, Hyuuga yang tidak berperikemanusiaan!'

Hinata tersenyum masam, "Iya, hik, Naruto-kun. Hik!" Mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. 'Aha!' Naruto kembali mendapat idenya. Ia jamin tidak ada masalah kali ini. Ia jamin. Ingat, yang menjamin Naruto!

Naruto menghadap Hinata. Hinata menunduk, "Hik, hik!" Jantung Naruto sudah memutar lagu dangdut. Dag, dig, dug! Pelan-pelan Naruto mendekati Hinata, dan... dan... dan...

Cup! Naruto-mencium-pipi-Hinata! _Blush_! Hinata sudah matang! Hus! Yang jelas, semua wilayah wajah Hinata sudah menyaingi warna rambut Sakura kali ini. 'Jangan pingsan!' Hinata memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kecepatan jantung Hinata sudah tidak beraturan. Entah jenis musik apa yang sedang diputar kali ini.

Naruto terbujur kaku. Bukan meninggal! Dia menunggu reaksi Hyuuga yang ada di depannya saat ini. "Hinata, ba-bagaima-mana? Ce-cegukanmu su-sudah sembuh?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata dan jantung yang sudah mau copot. Baru kali ini Naruto merasakan saat-saat_ sakaratul maut_!

Hinata terdiam. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, sampai detik kelima belas Hinata terdiam. 'NARUTO-KUN!', O-ow!

"A-aku sembuh! Te-terima ka-kasih, Naruto-kun!" Uh, tangan Hinata sudah gatel ingin memeluk Naruto. Tapi kalau ia memeluk Naruto, apa kata dunia?

"Yay! Yuuhuuu!" Naruto lompat-lompat tanpa kenal rasa malu. "Hihihi!" Eh, siapa yang sedang tertawa? Jawabannya adalah...

"Naruto berani juga!" kata Sakura.

"Tidak kusangka!" kini giliran Kiba.

"Ck, ck, ck, ck!" Shino hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hah?" Yamato mengucek-ngucek matanya tidak percaya.

Sai? Hanya tersenyum manis. Semuanya sweatdrop.

Sementara itu, Hiashi kembali berjalan ke hutan bersama beberapa anggota Hyuuga yang lain. Sudah kubilang, kan, yang menjamin tidak ada masalah hanya Naruto?

T A M A T

Wakakak! Eh? Lucu nggak, sih? -Nggak!- (pundung) Ada yang mau coba cara ini untuk mengatasi cegukan? Silahkan! Nggak ada hak ciptanya, kok! Hehehe! Review!


End file.
